Big Time Holiday
by Purple Striped Oranges
Summary: Going to see her aunt during the summer, Ariana stays in the Palmwoods and meets a certain band. During her stay a dark haired boy grabs her attention. Crap summary but better story inside: NOT a Jagan...Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Holiday

A/N First story! The first chapters kinda short:/ and I'll prob be writing more iCarly then BTR after this:)

Disclaimer: I don't own James, Logan, Kendall or Carlos (unfortunately). I only own my story and my OC's

As the sun set over the deep blue ocean, a slim figure slowly emerged out of the water. The waves seemed to caress its feet as they pulled a hand through their short black hair. I stood watching this short man. Even in the twilight, I could make out his pale skin and barely toned abs. I felt this man was familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen this beauty before. I advanced slowly towards him as he turned out to watch the sun finally plunge into the ocean, leaving the beach lit solely by moonlight. He turned when he heard footsteps approach him and smiled crookedly when he realised it was me. I shyly hid my face as the smile gave me a jittery feeling in my stomach and I felt a light blush form on my cheeks. As he lifted my chin back up to his eyelevel, his dark eyes twinkling, I heard an annoying ringing sound. I choose to ignore it, but it persisted, dragging me away from my perfect dream world and waking me into the cold reality. I snaked my hand quickly out of the toasty blankets to quit the shrill ringing sound and snuggle back into the mystery boy's world, sneeking a glance at my bedlight clock that read 5:30. I knew I was awake far too early for school but when I closed my eyes, the realisation dawned on me. I was going to spend the next two weeks in Rocque Records with my aunt Kelly and the BFG. Yes, as in Big Friendly Giant. But he only lets me and Kelly (sometimes) see this side of him, outside work only, of course.

I dragged myself out of my warm haven and onto my cold linoed floor. I grabbed a comb and pulled it through my messy hair, cursing the need for waking up early. I mean, what sick sadistic people decide to open places at unreasonable hours, besides my deranged principal who, last year, decided our school would open at eight o'clock and finish at three. As if we didn't have enough going on with exams, love lifes (or lack thereof) and parents, they decide to make it ten times harder by making us wake up an hour earlier for something we are required to attend by law. And then the stupid aeroplane people decide to have early morning flights, which I am being FORCED to go on. And just if that wasn't enough to send you crazy, they decide to make you sit around and wait for two hours before the plane is set to take off. If you haven't guessed, I'm not a morning person.

(Page Break)

I sat down in the plush luxury seats of the aeroplane as I waited for it to take off to Hollywood. I tried to amuse myself by playing with the air vents and lights above my head when I was given filthy looks by the old snooby lady who sat across the aisle from me. I prepared to reply with a rude remark when the plane was hushed for the safety procedures. I listened carefully to all the instructions before I lay back in my seat and closed my eyes as I felt the plane lift off the runway and head, in a nine hour journey, to the west of the USA.

Revieww please!:D 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again, short:L also kinda rushed (sorry) Oh yeah, anyone see Big Time Rocker? well, it rocked! (pardon the pun)**

Walking out of arrivals in the aeroport, I spotted my aunt immediately. As I approached her, she grabbed me in a huge bear hug, squeezing me tightly.

"Can't...breath...anymore.." I gasped out.

"I'm so sorry" she replied, releasing me, a giggle escaping from her lips. I flashed her my best evil eyes causing her to now, laugh out loud, gathering the attention of some passer-bys.

Kelly took one of my bags and we strolled out of the aeroport. I searched for her 1999 Ford Fiesta and, finding none, I gave her a questioning look. She winked at me before pointing to a giant limo parked in the middle of the parking lot. I stood there speechless until she dragged me into it and explained it was just another little 'perk' from Gustavo. We talked in the limo before the limo stopped and the engine was switched off, signalling our arrival.

I jumped out of the limo and ran to the foyer to see a fat man organising his neat desk, checking everything was perfect. I strolled over to him, reading his name tag. Mr. Bitters. I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud when he noticed me and stared at me irattativly.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked me in a bored tone.

"A room, please" I replied politely, irritating him further.

"Fine, here are your keys to your apartment. Have a Palmwoods day" he added with a sarcastic smile. I looked down at the keys in my hand.

Sweeeeet, I thought to myself. 4K was my favourite apartment because it was constantly quiet and have a spectacular view of the pool (and the shirtless boys fyi) out the window. Kelly then fell in the door, carrying the bulk of my luggage. I face palmed and ran over to help her, dragging my luggage to the apartment 4K. Kelly glanced around the apartment, taking a minute to catch her breath after the weight of the luggage. "Gustavo wants to let you know that he got a new programme and he wants you to star in it. He saw you acting in your schools re-enactment of the Shakespearean classic, the Merchant of Venice. He thought your acting skills were amazing and that you would be perfect for your role, because your character is so like Portia, and told me to invite you down so I could offer you the job. So whadda ya say?"

"I'd love to, thanks Kel" I replied, grinning. I hugged her goodbye as she handed me a mobile phone, explaining that my network would cost me the earth to use my phone here. I finally snuggled down into the sofa beside me and fell fast asleep, letting Kelly make her own way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just want to say thanks you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourited my story:D it has truly made my day:D (yes I get easily excited) anyway, I have one request to make: Could you review my story please? Good, bad or indifferent I don't care. I don't even want it just to look popular. I want it because I see how many hits and visits it has gotten in the last few days (well, since its been up) and I'd love a little encouragement cuz currently I'm basing my story on the feedback from SeddiexXx and a girl I know in school. So please:D Free virtual hugs for everyone that reviews (and a mention[if they want]). Anywhoodle, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Really? You seriously think I own BTR? Well, you guessed right. And I can prove it. Tomorrow, Big Time Rush will fly over to Ireland to do their first EVER Irish concert in Dublin and I'll be brought up onto the stage and receive the personal numbers of ALL the band and every hot Nickelodeon male star. Sound likely? Thought so. **

Yet again, a shrill ringing sound woke me from my slumbers. I groggily reached out to switch it off and I dragged myself put of the stiff bed. Mr. Bitters obviously bought the cheapest bare essentials he could find, i grumbled to myself as I looked around my room, stretching out my sore muscles. The bed had seemingly been the most basic structure I'd ever seen, made of plain wood, splinters sticking out the at every possible angle, many times I had been an unfortunate victim to. The mattress was stiff and felt like it had been made of bricks. The sheets were also stiff and had been coloured grey at the amount of times they'd been washed.

Walking away from the old, uncomfortable bed I glanced at my reflection and pulled a brush through my messy brown hair. I grabbed my hair straightener and straightened my hair, paying attention to my side fringe which had an annoying characteristic of blatantly refusing to stay straight for long periods of time. I sighed, applying foundation to my face, before my usual of mascara and kohl eyeliner. Even spending hours tanning in Ireland and wearing foundation, I was sure I would still look like a ghost among the darker skinned LA inhabitants.

I hurried down to Roque Records, where I found Kelly an she led me to Gustavo's television set. After travelling for twenty minutes we arrived at the destination. I hopped out of the car and walked in, my hands shoved deep into my pockets.

"Ariana!" Gustavo called

I turned around and saw him heading my way. I grinned and began to thank him before he interrupted me.

"It's no problem, just get into your dressing room and read your script!" He yelled down at me. Wow, Hollywood certainly didn't change him.

I glanced over my shoulder and nearly screamed in shock at who I saw here.

"Alex!" I shouted

She turned around and ran up to me. We hugged each other screaming like little girls for about twenty minutes until Gustavo spotted us, and we ran to our dressing rooms.

Alex had been my best friend since primary school. We practically grew up together, and we knew each other inside out. About a year or so ago, Alex's family had moved out to Michigan, where her uncle lived. We were heartbroken when we heard the news, but promised to keep in contact daily. Of course that was impossible, but we did manage to call each other every weekend or so, catching up on each others' news. Alex hadn't changed much since I last saw her. Her hair was still the same style and colour, but she added blond to end of the fringe and ends of her hair. She had the same hairstyle as I do, but she kept her layers shorter than mine.

After shooting our scenes we headed out to Roque Records, where I knew Kelly would be. Pulling up beside the entrance, we strolled into the studio where I Saw Gustavo yelling at four boys through a glass window who seemed frightened of their life. When Gustavo eventually calmed down, they came out of the booth and were introduced to us.

"Hey, I'm Kendall" the tallest one said. He had bright green eyes and blond hair. He held out his hand and shook ours, smiling at our confused looks at his gesture.

"I'm Carlos" the second on said. He was considerably smaller than the blond, and had dark hair with chocolate brown eyes. He had dark skin and wore a black helmet, which he tapped twice before shaking our hands as Kendall had.

The third one was Logan. He had the same dark brown eyes that Carlos had, but instead of the dark skin, he seemed to be the palest of the four, and also the smallest. He had messy dark hair, gelled into a spike just past the centre of his head. He smiled a crooked smile at us and, like the previous two, held out his hand. Butterflies erupted in my stomach the moment our hands touched and I smiled back at him, internally frowning at the confusion of the butterflies in my stomach.

The final one was James, and he was very pretty, but not at all my type. He had chestnut brown hair, longer than the other guys and hazel eyes, surrounded by a thick layer of dark lashes. He towered over Logan and Carlos, but was just the same height as Kendall.

He introduced himself to us, winking at Alex, causing her to giggle at him, something she does when she really likes someone. I smiled as she was led by him out the door to see the rest of the studio. I shot a questioning look after them as I was given a tour by the remaining members of their studio.

**A/N G'wan, press that review button. You know you want to;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just want to quickly give a huge shoutout to the people who fav'd and followed my story:**

**SeddiexXx**

**MusicLover001**

**arianaxgrandex4eva**

**Jazckson**

**AzaleaDahlia**

**And my reviewers:**

**SeddiexXx**

**Aoifeee (1st anon)**

**SeddiexXx 's sister (2nd anon)**

**Thank you all:D I'd reply to the reviews but you're not asking me questions. (Hint, hint)**

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim.

_*Alex POV*_

James collected me earlier than usual and stood awkwardly until I came into view. His eyes raked over my body before he finally met mine. They were filled with an unusual sense of awe which caused butterflies to fly around my stomach, giving me a nauseating feeling as I tried to quench them. He wore a simple pair of jeans, with a belt holding them up, a black t-shirt and a pair of runners. He held a single rose in his hand.

We headed out to the fancy restaurant twenty minutes from the Palmwoods, conversation small between us. When we arrived, however, I was in such shock of the quality of the restaurant I just forgot to speak. I needn't have worried though, James began the conversation that lasted the night with a simple "So I guess you like it then?"

I turned to him, a huge grin plastered on my face and replied "Yes"

We sat down and ate, while he told me about his family.

I allowed him talk for the entire date, to mesmerized to attempt to talk. As he talked, his hazel eyes brightened as he talked about hockey, slightly tinged with regret as he remembered leaving, two years ago, to pursue his dream of becoming famous. As he deepened into the conversation, he became engrossed with his own story, until he reached the part where his parents split. He came out of his trance as his eyes darkened as he recalled the days where he wondered when he would see his father again. His dad had been a model, his mother a cosmetic manufacturer and naturally they had met through work. James' eyes darkened to a deep brown color as he recalled the day his father left.

"I was two years old when my dad left. I heard fighting and loud noises as I tried to fall asleep. I got out of my bed, holding my blanket for comfort as I walked towards the the stairs. The voices grew louder and more aggressive as I walked up to the landing. Looking over the banister, I saw my mam fighting with my father. She had tears rolling down her face and his face was red with anger. I remember he said something to her and he stormed off into the kitchen. I had watched him for a second before I looked at my mam. She had turned a scary pale shade of white and stood silently, a shocked expression on her face. When my father returned, he carried two bags which I remembered as the overnight bags he took whenever he was sleeping somewhere else. My mam broke out of her frozen shock and began begging him to stay but he ignored her completely and stormed out the door. That was the last time I ever saw my father." James' eyes had now darkened to black as he continued

"For months after he left, my mam cried herself to sleep. She had missed tons of work and her company was on the edge of collapse. She stayed at home all day, everyday until my aunt Carly visited. At the time Carly also worked with my mam and was witnessing the destruction first hand. So my mam was eventually persuaded to go back to work and over time, she rebuilt her company to the way it is now. She put everything from then on into her work and hardened herself to all kinds of hurt: physical and emotional. She changed her name back and became the Lisa Rinna everyone knows and is unable to day no to.

"When I started school, she made sure I was the perfect student. I studied daily and was a straight A student in all subjects. When I made friends with Kendall, Logan and Carlos, my mam became really protective of me. She refused at first to let me play hockey but only compromised when I stood with all my friends and their parents and she was pressured into it. That was the only yes she ever gave me." James laughed softly, his expression brightening as he brought himself back to the present.

"So, if she was so protective, how did she let you come to LA?" I asked him.

"She didn't at first, she wanted me to continue her business with her. She allowed me, thinking of the benefits I could get her as a member of a famous boy band." James replied.

"But you said the only yes she gave you when she let you play hockey. Isn't this another yes?" I asked, confused.

James laughed at my expression, his eyes crinkling at the corners "Well, she allowed me to go, for her own benefit. She also believes that 'fame' will only last for a couple of years so while I'm here, she makes me take acting jobs and modeling jobs to get experience in that kind of work. On Mother's Day, last year, I had nearly gone a year without modeling. She tried to bring me home but Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Mitchell eventually stopped her, by the force of peer pressure."

I chuckled under my breath and looked at my phone as it gave off a text signal.

"Oh wow, it's almost 11, I better get back."

"Ok, c'mon. I'll pay and you can get your stuff."

We sauntered back through the darkness until we arrived at the Palmwoods where he dropped me to my door.

"Thanks James" I said, pulling the keys out of my pocket. "I really had a good time tonight."

"No problem, maybe we can do it again soon" James said, a glint in his eye.

"Maybe" I replied, with a glint of my own, as I stepped in the door smiling back at him.

**A/N I kind of rewrote this as best I could in character so I hope it's okay..**


End file.
